


At the end

by InTheEnd07



Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 尼爾/主人翁（斜線前後有意義）
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975282
Kudos: 12





	At the end

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇為惠勒視角的Neil/The Protagonist

每個人都是向死而生，這是惠勒早就清楚不過的事實。或早或晚，終究是要與他人離別的。

像是之前幾次出任務時有幾個熟悉要好的下屬不小心被逆轉的子彈射中然後大出血死亡，她以為自己已經很習慣處理這些有關意外離別的事情了。

就連未來那個提攜自己的The Protagonist 因癌症去世時她也只是落了幾滴眼淚。

但當她看見自己極為看好甚至覺得能夠繼續帶著Tenet往前走的，也是由The Protagonist親自教育的尼爾，完全不顧戰場上可能有的逆行、順行的敵人還有各種風險跑去逆轉艙，只為了拯救被困在炸彈炸崩的通道裡的年輕The Protagonist時，惠勒還是忍不住的哀號出聲。

「雖然我們所做的每一件事都是時間鉗行任務，但有的時候還是忍不住的想要讓他不要參與。」

The Protagonist 某次在高層會議結束後的室內遠眺著海另一端的夕陽說到。

當時的惠勒不太明白The Protagonist口中說的那個「他」究竟是誰。

但現在她知道了。

卻也明白自己的隊友不會再和以前任務結束一樣，笑嘻嘻的跟每一個隊友聊天扯淡，故意用一些物理的東西到處騙人，把人弄的一愣一愣之後才頑皮的說都是開玩笑的。

忍住眼中快要掉下來的淚水，惠勒吸了吸鼻子，努力的把臉部表情調回之前那個一直板著一張臉的樣子，跟順行的艾佛斯快速的講完剛才作戰的經過。

惠勒坐在一旁聽其他下屬跟艾佛斯解釋，眼神望向遠處剛靠近帳篷的年輕The Protagonist。

嘴唇微微的動著，惠勒想把剛才發生的事全部都告訴艾佛斯，但又想到已經發生的事就是已經發生了的道理，她又抿緊嘴巴，強迫自己閉上雙眼不要再看艾佛斯。

在艾佛斯終於離開之後，惠勒忍不住的衝去廁所內大哭。

The Protagonist 在他因癌症快死去的前一天突然精神大好，當天正好輪到惠勒在一旁看顧，她還記得那個面容憔悴的男人向她要求要見尼爾一面。

惠勒很快的就撥通尼爾的電話，在等對方過來醫院的時候The Protagonist從一旁的抽屜裡拿出一條綁著五帝錢的紅線給她。

「等你們又要出逆轉任務的時候，再幫我轉交給尼爾。」The Protagonist咳了幾聲後又繼續說到：「然後……再幫我跟他說……」

「我在一切的終點等他。」

不是很能明白The Protagonist話語的惠勒還是仔細的將那個吊飾收好，在她剛把東西收進包包裡的下一秒，尼爾頂著一頭堪比鳥窩的亂髮衝進病房，緊緊的抱住The Protagonist。

「我先出去一下，等等再回來。」惠勒朝The Protagonist說到。

被抱著的人輕輕的和她點了點頭。

在門要關上時惠勒發誓，她真的親眼看見尼爾吻住The Protagonist那蒼白的唇。

不知道裡面究竟在做些什麼，吃完飯後惠勒回到房間門口的椅子上坐著，窗外漸漸的從白亮轉成黃昏時特有的紫橘色。

門突然被打開，尼爾氣沖沖的從房間內走出，而The Protagonist則靜靜的坐在自己的床邊，就好像什麼事都沒有發生。

晚上和艾佛斯交接後的惠勒開車回家休息，隔天早上她正在煎太陽蛋時，艾佛斯突然一直打電話給她，惠勒走回房間把手機拿起接通了艾佛斯的電話。

在聽完艾佛斯說的話以後她急匆匆的回到廚房把瓦斯爐關掉，還沒來得及處理平底鍋裡那顆燒焦的蛋就拎著自己的包包開車衝向醫院。

當她趕到病房門口時艾佛斯伸手攔住，指了指房內正抱著The Protagonist哭泣的尼爾，惠勒用手指揩去眼角的淚水，轉過身用手捂住自己的嘴巴。

下葬的那一天天空灰濛濛的，對惠勒而言有點像是倫敦常年以來的樣子，但The Protagonist確實是葬在他的家鄉。

尼爾抿緊嘴唇一言不發的望著那個在地底下的黑色棺材，直到整個喪禮已經結束了都沒有動過。

「尼爾……」惠勒湊上去，她輕輕的拍了拍尼爾的肩膀「我這裡有The Protagonist要我轉交給你的東西。」

「什麼東西？」

嘶啞的嗓音響起，惠勒猜想尼爾這幾天應該是沒日沒夜的在抽菸。

「這個。」惠勒從包包裡取出The Protagonist先前交給她的吊飾，接著放在尼爾打開的手掌上：「他還要我告訴你他會在結束的時候等著你。」

尼爾仔細的看著那個掛在紅線上的五帝錢，和惠勒輕聲的道了謝。

然後再後來，就是開始逆行回到過去，出那個惠勒事後才發覺The Protagonist曾不想要尼爾出的任務。

在逆轉艙前回合的時候，惠勒並沒有看到艾佛斯身後跟著某個熟悉的身影，略微紅腫的雙眼看著艾佛斯。

在看到對方默默低下的頭顱，惠勒扯了扯嘴角輕聲說到：「反正……已經發生的事，就是已經發生了對吧……」

艾佛斯輕嗯一聲回應，惠勒伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，兩個人一同走入逆轉艙中回到未來。


End file.
